First Sight
by llmrsyll
Summary: When Tenten came home, her aunt announced that she's got to go to a camp. In the same time, a prodigy go to that camp too.What happen when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

It's a bright morning and a girl with a brown hair sleeping peacefully-

''RING''

"What the hell? Can't I sleep peacefully in this last day of school before summer?" cursed Tenten awake.

She's got out from the bed and ties up her buns. "Sigh, I should shower quickly, since today is the last day of school," yawned Tenten. She's quickly shower and wears a brown hoodie and black jeans.

"TENTEN, YOUR BREAKFAST GETTING COLD. BEFORE I GIVE IT TO REN. U BETTER BE DOWNSTAIRS." shouted Riko.

**Tenten P.O.V**

I sighed and climb down the stairs. I quickly eat my pancakes that Riko made. Wow, this pancakes that she's made sure lighten me up. Riko is my aunt, she's still single but she said she doesn't need a man to live…. Huh, as if. She's maybe crying inside and beg anyone to be her man. Ren? She's my dog. I raised her since little. Sometimes if I was lonely, she will be the one who I slept in with. Okay, that a little story about them.

Riko open the television and revealed non-other than THE Neji Hyuuga on the screen.

"Another news about him? Can't we just change the channel please?" I asked Riko.

"Yeah and no," she's answer.

Sigh, I HATE Neji Hyuuga. Even though everyone kept saying he's a legend in some singing camp but I still HATE him with guts. I don't know why but he's a jerk.

"Okay Riko, I gotta go to school now. See ya."

"Okay, Bye Tenten!"

"RING" The school bell rings.

I go to my locker to pick up my books when Lee come to me. "Hi Tenten!" shouted Lee.

"What the hell Lee? I am right over here. You don't need to SHOUT at me."

"Gomen and guess who got high marks for P.E?" Lee grin at me.

"You and um, are you eating sugar too much ?" I ask.

"Noooooo, what makes you think that? Why are you thinking about that? OH MY GOSH, I love the sugar in my mouth," Lee hyper up.

"Okay, Lee. It obvious that you eating too much sugar now." I sweatdrop.

"OKAY, I GOTTA GO NOW! BYE!"

"Um, bye…..?"

and there's Lee with a sugar in his mouth ran to a nearest candy shop.

I open the door only to be greeted with Riko shouting from the backyard. "TENTEN, GUESS WHAT?"

"Um, you finally realized that you need a man in your life?" Well, that IS a guess.

"NO, certainly not," Riko crossed her arms.

"Okay, so what IS the news?" I asked.

She quickly uncrossed her arms and said "Starting tomorrow, we're gonna go to a CAMP," She's grin at me. My jaw dropped.

"WHAT? But why? Why do we got to go camping? I was about to sleep this whole summer before you telling this news," I yell at her.

"Can't you not thinking about sleep all the time? No denying Tenten, I want you to pack your things now. Tomorrow we leaving,"

"But why are you suddenly wanted to go there?" I asked curiously.

"Because, I being offered to be a cook there," she's open her arms to hug me. But I just stand there with a shocked expression. "OH MY GOSH, those people in the camp will die with your cook," I pretend to be shock.

"You better get in before I put something in your dinner tonight," Riko warned.

"Okay, okay. But can I bring Lee with us?"

She's nodded slightly. "YAY! I got to contact Lee about it. Oh, and what time do we leaving tomorrow?" I asked.

"10 a.m."

"OKAY!" I quickly rush up to my bedroom and open my laptop. I open messenger and thank god he's online.

_Fierce_weaponmistress : Hey Lee~! :D_

_: Hey Ten. Whts goin' on?_

_Fierce_weaponmistress : Nuthin' much just I wnted to ask u if u want to follow me to a camp :3_

_: Camp? Sounds fun!_

_Fierce_weaponmistress : Kk, then. U got to come 2 my house 2morrow be4 10._

_: Morning?_

_Fierce_weaponmistress : Of/c ! Wat do u thinkin'? We goin' at night? DX_

_: Sorry Ten. T_T I can't wait 4 2morrow 2 come though!_

_Fierce_weaponmistress : Haha, okay Lee. Me 2 XD U better come!_

_: Kk Ten! X3_

_Fierce_weaponmistress : Okay, I gtg. Packin' my stuff. C ya 2morrow~_

_: C ya TEN!_

_Fierce_weaponmistress offline._

Sigh, I got to pack up my stuff before Riko yelled at me. I quickly take my bag from the closet and open it. "Wow, this bag sure is dusty," I pick my favorite clothes. "WHOLE summer huh? Maybe 5 – 10 is enough," I pack my things in less than 30 minutes. I don't bring MANY things like girls always do. I only bring what enough for me. I yawned, "Better sleep, I gotta feeling that tomorrow will be exciting!" I pull myself to bed and totally conscious to my sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~ This is my first story XD so...no bashing please ^_^**

**I do not own Neji Hyuuga, Tenten and other Naruto Characters. Theirs Masashi's.**

**I only own Riko. X3**

* * *

Chapter 2:-

**Tenten P.O.V**

The sun shines through my window and I THINK THERE'S SOMETHING COLD POURED ON MY BODY.

"TENTEN, WAKE UP!" Riko yelled at my ear.

"What the fuck RIKO? Before Lee come here my ear are already bleeding!" I yelled back at her.

And suddenly, Lee burst into my door. "GOOD MORNING MY BELOVED,YOUTH-"

"CAN YOU GUYS GET OUT FROM HERE!" I shouted and quickly push them out of my room.

"Wow, when I inform Lee to came before 10 a.m. He REALLY came before 10 and now is-" I look at the clock. "8:30 am…."

"THEY WOKE ME UP AT THIS TIME? AND WE DON'T EVEN GONNA LEAVE AT ANOTHER TWO AND A HALF HOURS," I cursed. I quickly shower and wear my clothes. Well, it's just a simple oversized shirt and sweat-jeans. Wow, I look like a slut that just comes out from a guy house. I wear my lucky cap to prevent from others seeing me as a slut. "Okay…now I look more like a guy. Oh well, at least somebody will not saw me as some slut," I rush downstairs only to be found Lee eating pancakes at the living room. "Hey Lee." I greeted. "Hey Ten, I like your sister pancakes! They delicious! " He's grin widely to me. I just smirk at his compliment about my sister pancakes. They do taste delicious but when we eat it every day. It DOES not taste delicious anymore, it just want me to barf. That's why sometime I skip breakfast.

I pick my pancake and sit on the couch.

My aunt comes out from the kitchen, "Nice clothes Ten,"

It obviously she's teasing me. So I thank her 'compliment'. "So come on Riko, it's already 9:45. Aren't we going? " I said.

"Well, well, well. Who's the one complaining about going to a camp yesterday? " She's asked me. I raised my hand tiredly.

"Yeah, you're the one who's always saying blah blah blah I don't want to go. I only want to sleep. Blah blah blah," she muttered to me.

I do what I do best. Ignored her and eating my pancakes peacefully.

"OKAY YOU TWO! PUT YOUR BAGS AT THE BACK."

"You don't need to shout Riko. We're just in front of you…" I sighed.

"Okay, okay. I just testing that to see if you got a hearing problems or not," Riko chuckled.

"Well, if you stop yelling at us. We're really GONNA get hearing problems soon,"

"Just get in the car,"

I go in the car and sit next to Lee. Riko is driving and-

"Ten, if I got tired. You can take my place in driv-"

"In hell," I replied bored.

"Well, okay… Suits your best,"

It seems quiet in this car without me talking. I glance over to Lee and he is sleeping peacefully. But I can hear he muttered quietly about 'youthfulness'. 'What with him and youth?' I thought silently.

At last, we made it to this camp. Riko parked the car beside the entrance.

I quickly woke Lee up and get out from the car. "Wow, I never thought this air is so fresh here!" I stretched my arms.

When I take my bags, there's a huge limo came to park beside my car. A blond came out from the car. "Wow, talking about diva-acting," Riko whispered to me. I nodded in agreement. I stared at the blonde until she walked away.

"Okay Riko. Where's our cabin?" I asked.

"52, 53, 54, 56! Here it is. Oh, and Lee. You living with us," She open the door.

"Sure, you guys are like family!" Lee rush up to his bed choice.

I pick the bed beside the window, I love sleeping or sitting next to the window. The winds will cold me up.

I quickly put my bag beside the bed and go outside the cabin before Riko orders me to do 'something' for her.

I walk on the bridge and suddenly bump into someone. "OW!" her little voice screams.

"You should watch where you're going." I asked her.

"Sorry about that. Your right, I should watch where I'm going," She apologized to me.

"That's okay. What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga." She smiled. I blushed when she smiles; she's just too cute for that.

"I'm Tenten. Where are you going anyway?" I asked.

"To the main stage," She's answered.

"Stage?"

"Yeah, silly! Of course stage. This IS a singing camp." She chuckled at my expressions.

"Oh, it's a singi- WAIT, this is a singing camp?" I shocked.

"Yeah, why?"

"OH MY GOSH, my aunt didn't tell me about that!"

"…You're...aunt?"

"Yup, she's working here,"

"Oh" she's stared at me.

Uncomfortably, I said "why did u come to this camp, Hinata?"

"My father forced me to come because my cousin going to be here. But that's okay though. I love music," she smiled to me.

I just stared at her; don't know what to reply by her answer.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story XD I will post more chapters when I get an idea XD**


End file.
